kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Secret Data Gathering
is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Synopsis * Asakura's three Contract Monsters reach their breaking point and attempt to attack him on multiple occasions. *Reiko discovers more information about Shiro Kanzaki's actions in America. *Asakura eventually manages to feed his three monsters after nearly being stopped by Ren. Plot Asakura makes it back to the dock after jumping overboard before being met by even angrier Contract monsters at the fact of still remaining unfed. The police have once again been made of Asakura's appearance and are continuing to search for him. Ren alerts Shinji to the fact that Asakura is most likely breaching his contract and that the monsters are probably likely to attack him soon. Shinji wishes to help Asakura but Ren is reluctant as no-one would care if he were to die. Shinji goes to visit the hospital where the young girl from the ferry is but she seems uncaring and wishes to know where Asakura is. The nurse tells Shinji that Asakura was with the girl the whole time and is most likely still in shock from the ferry. As he is leaving the hospital, Shinji hears the 3 monster from previous and runs to the girl's room. However, they fail to attack the girl and Shinji only manages to startle the girl. He tries to close the curtains but the girl stops him as she notices Asakura standing outside the window under a tree. Asakura's Contact Monsters get close to their limit and start to run out of control in Mirror World. Reiko meets a Professor Portratz to talk about Shiro Kanzaki. The Professor describes him as an unusual student. As the walk off, Shiro spies on them from a Mirror. Kitaoka who is just leaving the hospital runs into Asakura and taunts him about neglecting his contracts. Asakura threatens to get him. As Kitaoka leaves, Asakura is attacked by his contract monsters but demands to them that they wait. Reiko continues to learn more from the Professor about Shiro and as she is about to show him the video footage of the prison, the Professor is eaten by a monster out of the eyesight of Reiko. Meanwhile, the Young girl tells Shinji how Asakura stayed by her side the whole night while she was on the ferry. The next morning, Ren goes to the hospital to switch with Shinji in order to keep Dragreder happy also. Shinji tells Ren that he would rather not let Asakura die because the young girl needs Asakura. He believes her life would be crushed if Asakura hadn't been there that night. Time runs out for Asakura just as the girl hands him some flowers and hence is caught and hit by Venosnaker's venom. Asakura throws the flowers carelessly in pursuit of the 3 Mirror Monsters from before, as does Ren. Soon into the fight, Kitaoka as Zolda also joins in and the three use an assortment of attacks to destroy the monsters. As Ouja's three monsters try to get the monster's energy, Knight uses Darkwing to block them from getting it. However, Ryuki uses Dragreder to allow the three monsters to get the energy. Later, as Shinji is getting ready to leave, Megumi asks him how he came out of the glass earlier. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Professor Potratz: Georg Eschert * : *Doctor: *Nurse: * , , : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Dragreder **Knight: ***Sword Vent, Final Vent **Zolda: ***Shoot Vent, Magnugiga **Ouja: ***Sword Vent, Final Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Dragreder **Knight: ***Wing Lancer, Hishouzan **Zolda: ***Giga Launcher **Ouja: ***Veno Saber, Veno Crash *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Sword Vent (Ouja) Errors *After Zolda helps in beating the Buzzstinger trio, Magnugiga suddenly appeared out of nowhere at his side, even though he didn't use the Magnugiga card at all. Notes *This is the first time in the Series where a Contract Monster(s) has physically attacked its rider for breaching their contract. *Megumi sees Shinji coming out from the glass after the battle, foreshadowing the next episode on Megumi's curiosity about Mirror World. *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 29, Scroll 29: Lingering Summer Heat and Stamp. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 8 features episodes 29-32. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 2 features episodes 18-34.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki See also References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki